An arrow wedged in my heart
by FireRazor
Summary: Link muses over his love life and thinks over who he wishes to pick. RR and flames alike welcomed.


**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction based on the events that took place in Zelda: OoT; this is a non-profitable work written by the ideas of on Golipie Julian. Characters are copyrighted by Nintendo, the ideas to myself. Do not edit; change the names, title or any of the wording and re-post this. One printable copy per person/company for personal entertainment use only.

(**A/N**: I've written a bit of fanfiction for myself; but I never posted anything. I really enjoy a lot of the parings done in the world of link but really I feel that he couldn't just pick someone. So this is a little quick thing I done up. I really hope you guys enjoy this; it isn't much but it was fun.)

He layed back against a tree, his mind a blaze with confusion. After finishing with Ganon, he hadn't realised what he had done in his life. Link had gotten to know a lot of people made some friends; enemies as well. Cool features of a still maturing face shifted puzzled. He was still in puberty. So it was normal for his mind to be questioning a few feelings he had time to notice.

He really liked girls. That isn't strange for most boys, especially at his age. But with all his adventuring he had never had time to just sit and think out his feelings. Without any battles to be fought, or monsters to be concurred. He was left without an excuse to weigh out what his body and mind have been telling him. He had meet many girls, many of which seemed to take an interested in him.

Brushing a hand through his blonde hair he smiled, first off there was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. She was very pretty, well stunning and leave it at that. When he had to give the sword up, there was so much more he wanted to give her; but it wasn't meant to be. She had many duties, and Link would never settle to just sit around ordering people as king one day. Link's eyes widened; he scolded himself for thinking that far ahead. No Zelda wasn't the one.

Standing up he noted that he didn't like sitting around very much. He loved riding Epona, she was the most graceful horse to ever wonder these lands. She was link's best friend, someone who he could confide to a lot. He would have never meet her without the help of Malon. Link felt his face burn again, she was also a pretty girl that he meet. Sometimes he wished he could stop the fighting and just stay there with her living a care free life. But that wasn't what his life was about. He had a duty to help people in need of him. It would always be his duty to face evil, when it presented himself; so destiny foretold it. Living a simple life is nothing Link could ever do.

Walking to the entrance and exit gates of the Kokiri Forest , link stopped at the bridge. This is where he had gotten his first ocarina. What a gift; link still kept it not on him but at home. Saria had given it to him, his childhood friend. Link had really had strong feelings for her, she had always cared and stuck up for him when he was being picked on. But then again, she was Kokiri, and link was Hylian. She was also the forest sage, which bestowed her with an amazing responsibilities. Link would never tell her his feelings, he couldn't burden her with any more troubles it would be unfair.

Strolling through the vast fields of Hyrule. Link watched the sky, why should he have to be burdened with these responsibilities as a hero; as well as cursed with these urges? He cursed the Deities, he cursed them well. Link's eyes stung from light tears, not those of self pity. But rather of envy, he envied all those who could love freely, without fear something awful should come to the one he choose. Link through his hands up into the air with frustration.

No; the partner he would settle down with would be his quiver and bow. He had duties to full; and people to save. It was just how things ended up for him; he regretted not being able to settle down with one of the girls he had feelings for. He had to leave this land and seek others who need his help. But he would never forget any of them; and to each he gives a little peace of his heart.


End file.
